forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Idle Champions of the Forgotten Realms
Idle Champions of the Forgotten Realms is a free-to-play idle game developed by Codename Entertainment. It was released for early access on September 7, 2017. Description The core gameplay of Idle Champions revolves around the player selecting "champions" (such as Bruenor, Minsc, and Celeste, among others) to fight waves of increasingly difficult monsters, thereby accumulating gold. This gold is used to upgrade the player's champions, or unlock new ones. The individual champions have both strengths and weaknesses, often improving other champions that meet various criteria. The player needs to figure out a "formation" to place these champions in to ensure progress can be made against higher-level waves of monsters. As players complete objectives, or reset their current adventure, they accumulate "Favor" with a specific deity, which increases the amount of gold they find in subsequent sessions. Furthermore, players can collect items that permanently boost their champions further, either as random drops, or through purchasing "chests" filled with random items. The game is segmented into several "campaigns", each with its own unique Favor, ensuring progress does not carry over between campaigns. Each campaign has a unique formation pattern, forcing players to rethink how to arrange their champions. Some of the campaigns are permanent, while others are event-based and only available for a short time. These event campaigns often reward unique champions that are only available to unlock during their respective events. All the campaigns are further divided into "adventures", which are narrative frames for the core gameplay, for example recounting how the player's champions help a farmer rescue a farmer's daughter who has been kidnapped by werewolves. Most adventures also have additional challenge modes, unlocked after meeting various criteria. These challenge modes present the player with new obstacles to overcome, for example through limiting the champions available to choose from. Index Characters :;Lore champions: Arkhan • Artemis • Asharra • Azaka • Barrowin • Birdsong • Black Viper • Bruenor • Catti-brie • Celeste • Deekin • Delina • Dhadius • Donaar • Dragonbait • Drizzt (and Guenhwyvar) • Farideh • Havilar • Hitch • Jaheira • Jarlaxle • Jim • K'thriss • Krull • Krydle • Makos • Melf • Minsc (and Boo) • Môrgæn • Nayeli • Nerys • Pwent • Regis • Rosie • Shandie • Ulkoria • Walnut • Wulfgar :;Original champions: Gromma • Korth • Krond • Nrakk • Sisaspia • Stoki • Turiel • Warden • Xander • Zorbu :;Stream champions: Aila • Avren • Binwin • Briv • Calliope • Evelyn • Ishi • Jamilah • Lucius • Nova • Paultin • Qillek • Sentry • Spurt • Strix • Tyril :;Patrons: Mirt • Vajra Safahr :;Foes: Acererak • Ammalia Cassalanter • Arvaiss • Baba Lysaga (and hut) • Baggy Nana • Bailiearyl Tavebent • Brave Baker of Triboar • Chotyn • Cutpurse Prince • Daring Dwarf of Dessarin • Doru • Eye of Gruumsh • Fenthaza • Hero of the Vale • Heroine of Longsaddle • Hrabbaz • Kenda • King of Feathers • Lif • Manshoon • Menace of Morgur's Mound • Nanny Pu'pu • Nihiloor • Nim • Noska Ur'gray • Ott Steeltoes • Peggy Deadbells • Rahadin • Ras Nsi • Shifty Saradac • Shunn Shurreth • Strahd von Zarovich • Trenzia • Tzindelor • Urstul Floxin • Valindra Shadowmantle • Victoro Cassalanter • Vilnius • Widow Groat • Withers • Xanathar • Zariel :;Other: Agracon • Alisanda Rayburton • Amber StrakelnArabelle • Arannis Nur'zekk • Artus Cimber • Bag of Nails • Barok Clanghammer • Beirn • Boderik Hearthtender • Bosh • Chadwick • Davian Martikov • Dembo • Donavich • Durnan • Ellis • Elminster Aumar • Ezmerelda d'Avenir • Glom • Grinda Garloth • Heiley • Hew Hackinstone • Hoistsail • Hurf • Ireena Kolyana • Ishmakahl • Ismark Kolyanovich • Ivor Bakovski • Jarl • Kara Bakovski • Kasimir Velikov • Kaylaar Allun • Jenks • Laeral Silverhand • Lazlo • Lulu • Luvash • Lyari • Madam Eva • Manfred Wagonweaver • Meilee • Mortlock Vanthampur • Mot • Nat • Needle • Nordom • Olla • Orond Gralhund • Orvex Ocrammas • Pavel Nonov • Quietude • Randal Amberwood • Renaer Neverember • Reya Mantlemorn • Rudolph van Richten • Saja N'baza • Samara Strongbones • Sekelok • Sibonseni • Slarin • Squiddly • Sylgar • Terminatur • Thaddeus • Tollin • Ukurlahmu • Valetta • Vanessa • Volothamp Geddarm • Vorn • Waldo • Wrerdor • Xopal • Yalah Gralhund • Yorb • Zek • Ziraj • Zitembe • Zodge • Zook Timbers • Zoonie • Zouillotte :Adolican Rhand • Ahghairon • Amrik Vanthampur • Arikas • Aubrin Crownsilver • Beornegar • Bidderdoo Harpell • Courageous Kobold of Cold Keep • Dagult Neverember • Dahl Peredur • Dalakhar • Deniak • Elzerina Cassalanter • Erasmus • Floon Blagmaar • Gadof Blinsky • Galor Rockshield • Hadar • Halaster Blackcloak • Havilar • Ingeloakastimizilian • Kale Kobold King • Khorsaya • Kolyan Indirovich • Lorcan • Maldwyn Daggerford • Mwaxanaré • Na • Pandorym • Patrina Velikovna • Piscaethces • Rishaal • Sergei von Zarovich • Szass Tam • Tam Zawad • Tatyana • Terenzia Cassalanter • Thalamra Vanthampur • Torogar Steelfist • Tymofarrar • Zaerith Menyar-Ag-Gith • Zaknafein Do'Urden Creatures :aarakocra • aasimar (scourge) • aboleth • aldani • almiraj • arcanaloth • assassin vine • atropal • axe beak • azer • banshee • basilisk • bat • bear (grizzly) • black pudding • blight (needle, tree, twig, vine) • boar • bugbear • bullywug • carrion crawler • cat • centipede (giant) • chicken (abyssal) • chitine • chwinga • cow • crab (giant) • crawling claw • crocodile • crow • decaton • deinonychus • devil (barbed, bearded, spined) • devourer • dimetrodon • dog (blink, death, mastiff) • doppelganger • dove • dragon (blue, bronze, faerie, gold, red) • dragonborn • dretch • dryad • duck • duodrone • dwarf (duergar, gold, shield, tomb) • eladrin • elemental (air, fire) • elder brain • elf (drow, dusk, moon) • erinyes • firbolg • firefly • fish • flameskull • flumph • flying monkey • fox • froghemoth • galeb duhr • gargoyle • gas spore • gazer • gelatinous cube • ghast • ghost • ghoul (shadow) • giant (frost, hill) • giant bee • giant caterpillar • giant fire beetle • giant fly • giant frog • gibbering mouther • girallon • githyanki • githzerai • gnoll • gnome (forest, rock) • goat • goblin (batiri) • golem (amber, clay, diamond, flesh, stone) • goldfish • goose • grung • hag (green, night, sea) • half-elf • half-orc • halfling (lightfoot) • harpy • hell hound • hobgoblin • hollyphant • horse • human • hydra • imp (shadow) • intellect devourer • jaculi • kamadan • kenku • knucklehead trout • kobold • kraken • lich (arch) • lizardfolk • mephit (ice, magma, mud, steam) • mimic • mind flayer • mindwitness • miniature giant space hamster • minotaur • mongrelfolk • monodrone • mouse • naga (bone • guardian) • nimblewright • nothic • ogre • orc • owl (barn) • owlbear • panther • parrot • pegasus • pentadrone • pixie • plesiosaurus • pseudodragon • pterafolk • quadrone • quaggoth • quasit • quetzalcoatlus • rabbit • raccoon • rat (cranium, giant) • raven • revenant • roc • salamander • satyr • saurial • scarecrow • scorpion • sea spawn • seagull • shadow • shambling mound • shield guardian • skeleton • skunk • snake (fire, flying) • specter • spider (giant, giant wolf, tarantula) • sprite • stegosaurus • Steller's jay • stone juggernaut • su-monster • succubus • tabaxi • tanarukk • tiefling • tiger • tomb guardian • tortle • treant • tressym • tri-flower frond • triceratops • tridrone • troll (ice) • tyrannosaurus • ultroloth • umber hulk • vampire (spawn) • vegepygmy • velociraptor • vrock • vulture • warforged • wasp • werebear • wereboar • wererat • wereraven • weretiger • werewolf • wight • will-o'-wisp • wolf (dire, winter) • wood woad • worg • wraith • yellow musk creeper • yeti • yuan-ti (abomination, broodguard, malison, pureblood) • zombie • zorbo :alligator • asp • beholder • black pudding • decapus • earth elemental • genasi • goliath • Gulthias tree • lobster • mole • porcupine • quipper • raptor • shark • turkey • unicorn • white dragon Events :;Seasonal Events: Ahghairon's Day • Brightswords • Dragondown • Fair Seas Festival • Feast of the Moon • Festival of Fools • Fleetswake • Founders' Day • Grand Revel • Great Modron March • Greengrass • Highharvestide • Liars' Night • Midsummer • Midwinter • Simril • The Running • Wintershield :;Other Events: Running of the Saurs :Day of Wonders • Shieldmeet • Spellplague • The Retreat Locations :;Buildings & Sites: Amber Temple • Blackstaff Tower • Beloved Ranger • Bent Nail • Book Wyrm's Treasure • Cassalanter Villa • Field of Triumph • Gralhund Villa • Grand Coliseum • Grand Souk • Hall of Gold • House of the Crocodile • Orolunga • Queenspire • Temple of Gond (Waterdeep) • Temple of Savras (Port Nyanzaru) • Trollskull Manor • Van Richten's Tower • Vault of Dragons :;Inns & Taverns: Blood of the Vine • Guts & Garters • Skewered Dragon • Wayside Inn • Wizard of Wines • Yawning Portal :;Dungeons: Castle Ravenloft • Dungeon of the Dead Three • Fane of the Night Serpent • Tomb of the Nine Gods • Undermountain (Arcane Chambers, Sargauth Level) • Wyrmheart Mine • Xanathar's lair :;Districts: Castle Ward • City of the Dead • Dock Ward • Field Ward • Lower City • North Ward • Sea Ward • South Ward • Upper City :;Roads: Blackford road • High Road • Triboar Trail • Trollskull Alley :;Settlements: Baldur's Gate • Barovia (village) • Camp Righteous • Camp Vengeance • Daggerford • Elturel • Hornfirth • Kir Sabal • Longsaddle • Mbala • Mezro • Omu • Port Castigliar • Port Nyanzaru • Shilku • Skeefan • Skullport • Triboar • Waterdeep • Yartar • Yellyark :;Rivers: River Chionthar • River Soshenstar • Sargauth :;Wilderness: Aldani Basin • Ataaz Kahakla • Fields of the Dead • Grandfather Tree • Heart of Ubtao • High Forest • Lurkwood • Mere of Dead Men • Needle's Bones • Neverwinter Wood • Shilku Bay • Sword Mountains • Trollbark Forest • Tserl Falls :;Regions: Barovia • Chult • Sword Coast • Underdark :;Planes: Demiplane of Dread • Nine Hells (Avernus) • Prime Material plane :Abyss • Ahoyhoy • Amn • Amphail • Bay of Chult • Beorunna's Well • Calimport • Candlekeep • Chessenta • Citadel Felbarr • Copper Cup • Cyre • Dessarin River • Dessarin Valley • Djerad Kethendi • Durpar • Evermoors • Feywild • Fireshear • Fort Beluarian • Gauntlgrym • Grandfather Tree • Great Worm Cavern • Gundarlun • Gundbarg • Helm's Hold • High Forest • Icewind Dale • Ironmaster • Kara-Tur • Karse • Kelvin's Cairn • Kingdom of Many-Arrows • Lantan • Laughingflow • Limbo • Long Road • Low Lantern • Luskan • Maddgoth's Castle • Mechanus • Menzoberranzan • Mirabar • Mistcliff Mountains • Mithral Hall • Morgur's Mound • Mount Ghakis • Mount Hotenow • Neverwinter • One Stone • Peaks of Flame • Raven Rock • Reghed Glacier • River Olung • River Rauvin • River Surbrin • Sea of Moving Ice • Secomber • Sembia • Settlestone • Shining Sea • Shipwright's House • Sigil • Silverymoon • Snapping Turtle Bay • Snout of Omgar • Southwood • Spine of the World • Star Mounts • Steam and Steel • Strakeln & Timbers General Goods and Curious Oddities • Sundabar • Ten-Towns • Thay • Thornhold • Twisted Caverns • Umberlee's Cache • Unicorn Run • Vallaki • Wild Coast • Xxiphu • Zakhara Magic :;Magic items: Aegis-fang • alchemy jug • amulet of the planes • apparatus of Kwalish • bag of tricks • boots of elvenkind • boots of speed • Charon's Claw • boots of spider climbing • Dragonstaff of Ahghairon • figurine of wondrous power • holy avenger • Holy Symbol of Ravenkind • Icingdeath • immovable rod • ioun stone (of awareness • of wisdom) • mask of the beast • necklace of fireballs • periapt of wound closure • piwafwi • quiver of Anariel • ring of devouring • ring of fire elemental command • ring of mind shielding • ring of protection • ring of regeneration • rope of entanglement • short sword of backstabbing • silver sword • Stone of Golorr • Sunsword • Taulmaril • The Teeth of Hadar • Thunderbolt • Twinkle • winged boots :;Spells: acid splash • banishing smite • bless • calm emotions • chromatic orb • circle of death • cloak of flies • cure wounds • eldritch blast • eldritch smite • find steed • fire bolt • fireball • flame strike • globe of invulnerability • guiding bolt • healing word • hellish rebuke • hex • hunger of Hadar • ice storm • Jim's magic missile • locate object • mage hand • magic missile • mass cure wounds • mirror image • moonbeam • periapt of wound closure • plane shift • prayer of healing • remove curse • sacred flame • scorching ray • shatter • shield of faith • shocking grasp • simulacrum • sleet storm • spiritual weapon • sunbeam • teleport • thunderclap • time gate • wall of stone :;Other: death curse :animal friendship • hat of disguise • quiver of Ehlonna • Ring of Winter • the Companion • turn undead Organizations :Acquisitions Incorporated • Arcane Brotherhood • Bidderdoo • Bregan D'aerthe • Cassalanter • City Guard (Waterdeep) • Clan Battlehammer • Clan Undurr • Companions of the Hall • Cult of the Dragon • Flaming Fist • Griffon Cavalry • Guild of Watermen • Gutbuster Brigade • Harpell • Harpers • Hellriders • Heroes of Baldur's Gate • House Zolond • Keepers of the Feather • Legion of Azrok • Lords of Waterdeep • Order of the Even-Handed • Order of the Gauntlet • Red Fellowship • Red Wizards of Thay • Tarlain • Tree Ghost Tribe • Tribe of the Elk • Uthgardt • Vanthampur • Vistani • Watchful Order of Magists and Protectors • Xanathar's Thieves' Guild • Zhentarim :City Watch (Waterdeep) • Clan Verthisathurgiesh • Dripping Fang • Gralhund • Shadovar • Weeping Friars Religions :;Campaign Deities: Helm • Kelemvor • Tiamat • Torm :;Event Deities: Asmodeus • Auril • Azuth • Chauntea • Gond • Jergal • Lathander • Leira • Lliira • Mystra • Oghma • Rillifane • Savras • Shar • Sune • Tempus • Umberlee • Waukeen :;Other Deities: Bahamut • Bane • Beshaba • Bhaal • Clangeddin • Cyric • Dendar • Dumathoin • Gorm Gulthyn • Gruumsh • Maegera • Maglubiyet • Moradin • Myrkul • Nine Trickster Gods of Omu (I'jin • Kubazan • Moa • Nangnang • Obo'laka • Papazotl • Shagambi • Unkh • Wongo) • Red Knight • Selûne • Talona • Tyr • Ubtao :Haela Brightaxe • Nanna-Sin • Sharess • Yeenoghu Vehicles :;Types: astral brig • galleon • war wagon :;Ships: Kraken's Folly • Narwhal • Second Sun • Snapping Maiden • Umberlee's Promise Miscellaneous :;Armor: breastplate • chain mail • leather armor • plate mail • scale mail • studded leather :;Beverages: ale • garlraw • wine :;Books: Cyrinishad • How to Kiss Better • Red Bess and the Kelpie's Regret • The Giantess's Curse • The Prince of Al-Qadim • The Secrets of the Obarskyrs • The Uthgardt Warrior and the Lonely Widow • Tome of Strahd • Volo's Guide to Chult • Volo's Guide to Lycanthropy • Volo's Guide to Monsters :;Food: cheese • firemint • garlic butter • kabob • peanut butter • pepperoni • salmon • waffle :;Fungi: bluecap • ripplebark • waterorb :;Gemstones: amber • amethyst • bloodstone • fire opal • pearl • ruby • sapphire • sunstone :;Instruments: lute • zither :;Materials: adamantine • calcite • copper • gold • iron • leather • mica • mithral • obsidian • onyx • pearl • serpentine stone • silk • silver • steel • tin • velvet • wool :;Languages: Common • Deep Speech • Draconic • Thayan • Undercommon :;Plants: arrowroot • cipal fruit tree • moss • palm • pumpkin • ryath root • sinda berry • wheat • wildroot • wukka nut :;Substances: alchemist's fire • beard grease • shea nut butter • unholy water • water :;Tools: compass • nimblewright detector • spyglass :;Weapons: axe • battleaxe • bow • caltrop • cutlass • crossbow • dagger • greataxe • greatsword • kris • longbow • mace • naginata • rapier • scimitar • short sword • shortbow • sling • spear • staff • warhammer :;Other: dragon (coin) • lycanthropy • taol :cider • Dragondew • honeysuckle • mayonnaise • tea • violet Appendix Notes Further Reading * * External Links * Official site * Announcement * Steam page * Idle Champions Wiki * Idle Champions Wikia * Wizards of the Coast page Connections Category:Computer games Category:Published in 2017